Is this a Real or Fake?
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Rin dkk memulai sebuah proses belajar mengajar yang damai, tapi itu sebelum datangnya sebuah makhluk aneh yang datang menyerbu sekolah Rin dkk! Dapatkah Rin dkk berhasil selamat dari kejaran makhluk aneh itu atau yang biasa kita sebut zombie?/ Warning: PAIRING UN-MAINSTREAM!/Chapter 3: Jadi ini bukan dunia kita yang sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1: Zombie? Zombie?

**Rei datang lagi~**

**Uhuhuhu, entah kenapa Rei sangat senang sekarang bikin fic baru lagi..**

**Rin : Fic baru mulu.. Udah bentar lagi mau ujian juga..**

**Len : Tahu ya, bener kata Rin**_**-chan**_** tuh..**

**Rei : Ta**—**tapi aku bosan dan stress mulu..**

**Rin &amp; Len : *diam seribu bahasa***

**Rei : Eh? Sudah diam? Baiklah ayo kita mu**—

**Miku : Ada acara apa nih?**

**Rei : Diem ah, Miku! Udah mau mulai juga.. -_-**

**Miku : *mingkem***

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Lyd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll**

**Utauloid (c) Owner Creator**

**Fanloid (c) Creator**

**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**

**Warning**

**OOC, aneh sangat, abal, hancur, typo(s), misstypo(s), EYD tidak benar, pairing un-mainstream, dll**

**Pairing**

**Kagamine Rin X Sukone Teiru**

**Kagamine Len X Sukone Tei**

**Yuzuki Yukari X Shion Kaito**

**Akita Nero X Mayu**

**Hatsune Miku X Hatsune Mikuo**

**Gumi/Megpoid X Utatane Piko**

**IA x Yohioloid**

**Megurine Luka X VY2 Yuuma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan damai di Gakkou no Sakura..

"_Minna~_, _ohayou_.." teriak seorang perempuan berambut _honey-blonde _sebahu dan beriris _azure_, tak lupa dengan pita besarnya.

"_Ohayou_, Rin_-chan_!" teriak perempuan berambut _teal _yang di_twintail_ dan beriris senada, Hatsune Miku.

"_Ohayou_, Rin_-chaaan_! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut _silver _dan beriris _bloody-red_ langsung berlari menuju Rin dan memeluknya.

"U—Uwa, Te—Teiru_-kun_?! Le—Lepaskan, i—ini memalukan!" kata Rin setengah teriak kepada Teiru, orang yang terlalu _over protective _kepada Rin.

"Sepertinya aku melihat drama di pagi hari, ehem.." kata gadis berambut hijau pendek—Nakajima Gumi—yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hei, Gumi_-chan_! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Rin kepada Gumi. Gumi hanya nyengir saja.

"Oh ya, Len mana?" tanya pemuda berambut _ocean blue_—Shion Kaito—kepada Rin yang langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Dia? Sedang berangkat sama pacarnya, Sukone Tei, atau adik dari Teiru_-kun_. Kaga tahu kenapa dia bisa selama ini.." kata Rin. Kaito hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"_Minna_, apakah kalian sudah menungguku?" tanya laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure_, yak itulah Kagamine Len, adiknya Rin.

"Panjang umur.." kata perempuan berambut ungu terang dan memakai _hoodie _bertelinga kelinci, Yuzuki Yukari.

"Len_-kun_! Kau lama sekali.." kata Kaito kepada Len.

"Haha.. _Gomenne, _Kaito_-kun_," kata Len sambil menaruh tasnya di bangkunya.

KRING KRING

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi.." ucap perempuan berambut _dirty blonde _yang beriris senada, Kiharu Mayu.

"Iya nih.. Aku benci ini.." kata laki-laki berambut _golden-blonde _dan beriris senada, Akita Nero.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Proses belajar mengajar pun dilakukan, tidak ada yang bermasalah, semuanya damai dan tentram...

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh murid pun kaget karena ada suara teriakan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari luar kelas, seluruh murid pun panik dan guru yang mengajar—Kiyoteru_-sensei_—mencoba menenangkan semua murid.

"Kalian semua tenang, biar _sensei_ cek keadaan di luar," ucap Kiyoteru_-sensei_. Saat Kiyoteru membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba dia diterjang oleh makhluk tidak jelas dan makhluk itu langsung menggigit leher Kiyoteru.

"Hii.. Apa itu?" pekik seorang gadis yang melihat keadaan makhluk itu dan Kiyoteru yang sedang berguling-guling karena kesakitan.

"I—Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Miku yang bersembunyi di lengan Yukari.

"Sayangnya Miku, ini bukan mimpi. Kalau ini mimpi, aku sudah cepat-cepat bangun dari sini." jawab Yukari sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Yukari, kau mau mengambil apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Hm.. Aku membawa sebuah _hand-gun _di dalam tasku, dan akhirnya berguna juga.." ucap Yukari lalu segera menarik pelatuk _hand-gun_ itu dan menembak kepala makhluk itu dan Kiyoteru.

DOR!

"KYAAAA!"

"Yu—Yukari? A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin kaget. Yukari telah membunuh Kiyoteru_-sensei_.

"Membunuhnya. Dia sudah bukan manusia lagi," kata Yukari sambil berlari ke luar kelas. "Cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini. Kalian bawa senjata kan?"

"Eh? Memang boleh bawa senjata?" tanya Rin, karena dia tidak membawa senjata satu pun.

"Tak apa-apa, karena tidak ketahuan. Cepat, kalian bawa tidak?" tanya Yukari.

"Hanya beberapa saja, eh, bukannya di luar berbahaya?" kata Gumi sambil berlari keluar, dengan yang lainnya juga.

"Justru lebih baik kita keluar daripada kita di dalam dan cepat mati," ujar Yukari.

"Kita harus menemukan Luka_-senpai_, IA_-senpai_, Mikuo_-kun_, dan Piko_-senpai_!" kata Miku lalu berjalan ke arah kelas X-A. "Dan Yohio_-senpai _bersama Yuuma_-senpai_ di kelas X-B,"

"Baiklah! Semuanya, ayo ikuti Miku!" pandu Yukari.

Mereka pun berlari melewati semua makhluk-makhluk aneh atau yang kita sebut zombie itu. Seluruh sekolah sudah terhadang oleh zombie-zombie itu, jadi Miku dan kawan-kawan terdesak.

"Cih.. Zombienya banyak sekalo, kita jadi susah melewatinya.." kata Tei sambil terus menebas zombie-zombie itu.

"Persediaan peluruku juga menipis," kata Len sambil terus menembakinya.

"Rin_-chan _ke mana?" tanya Teiru. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Teiru.

"Ehh? Bukannya dia bersamamu?" kata Mayu. Teiru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh, Rin ke mana sih..?" rutuk Miku. Di saat seperti ini, Rin malah menghilang saja.

SRAT!

Sebuah _katana _memotong seluruh kepala zombie yang menghadang mereka. Mungkin ada tujuh zombie yang kepalanya tertebas sehingga zombie-zombie itu pada mati.

"Yo! Maaf aku tiba-tiba menghilang, aku membawa Luka_-chan_, IA_-chan_, Mikuo, dan Piko!" kata seseorang yang ternyata Rin dari belakang mereka.

"Rin! Astaga, kau ini mengagetkan saja tahu!" kata Mayu.

"Maaf.."

"Rin_-chan_! Dari mana kamu mendapatkan katana itu?!" tanya Miku kaget.

"Aku menemukannya di jalan," kata Rin sambil terus menebas zombie-zombie itu. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo kita mencari Yohio dan Yuuma lalu segera keluar dari sini," kata Luka. Semuanya pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun segera mencari Yohio dan Yuuma, tetapi mencari mereka tidak segampang itu, karena banyak zombie-zombie yang menghadang mereka.

Akankah mereka selamat dari para zombie-zombie itu? Atau mereka akan mati di tangan zombie-zombie itu dan menjadi seperti mereka?

Nah, permainannya baru dimulai sekarang..

.

.

TBC

.

.

**All VocaUtau : *swt***

**Rei : Eh, kenapa?**

**IA : Kenapa seram sekali latarnya... Rei..?**

**Mayu : Tahu! Awas lu kalau buat gue mati.. Gue penggal lo..**

**Rei : Iya sih.. Ini masih prolog juga..**

**Gumi : Ah ya, author Rei menerima saran, kritikan, dan flame..**

**Rei : **_**Nee, **_**mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shoot and Kill!

Rei datang untuk melanjutkan fic..

Sebelumnya Rei juga terkejut melihat jumlah review yang di atas dugaan Rei. Tapi, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya..

Dan ayo kita mulai!

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc**

**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**

**Fanloid © Creator**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning :**

**Full of OOC, typo(s), Zombie AU, etc**

**Pairing :**

**Sukone Teiru x Kagamine Rin**

**Kagamine Len x Sukone Tei**

**Hatsune Mikuo x Hatsune Miku**

**Shion Kaito x Yuzuki Yukari**

**YOHIOloid x IA**

**Akita Nero x Mayu**

**Utatane Piko x Gumi/Megpoid**

**VY2 Yuuma x Megurine Luka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus segera menemukan Yohio dan Yuuma! Apalagi para zombie ini semakin mengejar!" teriak Nero yang mulai panik. Kaito dan Teiru masih menahan para zombie itu di depan.

"Aku akan mencari Yuuma-kun/Yohio-kun!" teriak Luka dan IA bersamaan. Miku memandangnya tidak percaya, "Kalian yakin? Berdua saja?" Miku berharap Luka dan IA bercanda, tapi ternyata tidak. Luka dan IA langsung mengangguk.

"Luka-chan, IA-chan, nanti kalau sudah ketemu, temui kami gerbang sekolah!" teriak Mayu, Luka dan IA kembali mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari sana. Mayu langsung menebas para zombie-zombie itu dengan kapaknya tanpa ampun, sementara Tei masih menusuk-nusuk para zombie itu.

"Zombienya gak mau berkurang! Ini membuat kita semakin susah," keluh Yukari yang sedari tadi menebas para zombie. Kagamine bersaudara juga masih menebas zombie-zombie yang tak ada habisnya itu.

"Di sana ada mobil! Cepat naik ke sana!" perintah Piko, segera semuanya langsung berlari ke mobil yang lumayan besar itu. Mereka langsung memeriksa isi dalam agar tidak ada zombie-zombie. Merasa keadaan sudah aman, mereka langsung memasukinya.

"Aku harap Luka-chan dan IA-chan selamat," gumam Gumi.

Di tempat lain, Luka dan IA masih terus mencari kekasih mereka. Mulai dari kantor hingga ruang kelas, mereka lalu melihat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang terikat di salah satu tiang, itu Yuuma dan Yohio!

Luka dan IA tersentak kaget, itu adalah kekasih mereka. Luka langsung mengambil pisau dari sakunya dan berlari ke arah Yuuma dan Yohio yang sedang terikat.

"IA-chan! Kau urus zombie-zombie itu! Aku akan membebaskan Yuuma-kun dan Yohio-san!" teriak Luka lalu segera ke tiang itu.

"E—Eh? Apa?! Hei—" IA ingin protes tapi Luka sudah keburu pergi duluan. Mau tak mau dia harus menghabisi zombie-zombie yang sekarang mendekat ke arah Luka, Yuuma, dan Yohio.

"L—Luka-chan? Bagaimana kau tahu kami di sini?!" Yuuma kaget gara-gara kehadiran Luka di hadapannya, Luka tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yuuma, dia masih fokus untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

"Luka-chan! Sudah belum?!" IA berteriak dari kejauhan, tampaknya zombie-zombie itu semakin sedikit, tapi tampak semakin kuat. Sekali tembakan tidak membuat para zombie itu mati, harus tiga tembakan.

"Sebentar lagi, talinya terlalu kuat." jawab Luka. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya tali itu terlepas. Yuuma dan Yohio langsung membantu membunuh para zombie itu.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini secara cepat!" teriak Yohio, lalu segera menggendong IA secara bridal style lalu melompat dari tempatnya, lantai 3. Yuuma dan Luka cengo, tapi ternyata Yuuma juga menerapkan aksi Yohio, dia juga menggendong Luka dan melompat dari sana.

"Kyaaa!" jerit IA dan Luka bersamaan saat Yuuma dan Yohio mendarat, saat itulah mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka. Tak ada salahnya Yohio dan Yuuma melompat dari atas. Ternyata langsung menghubungan ke gerbang sekolah.

"Kalian semua cepat naik!" perintah Piko dan ditanggapi cepat oleh mereka. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam bagian belakang mobil dan langsung duduk. Mikuo yang sedang mengemudi langsung menyalakan mesinnya dan pergi dari sekolah mereka yang telah berubah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah kita...?" Miku masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sekolahnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat gurunya diserang oleh zombie-zombie itu dan berlanjut ke teman sekelasnya. Sampai seluruh kota juga sudah berubah.

"Miku-chan, kita harus menerima keadaan ini. Kita harus beli persediaan makanan ke supermarket terdekat," usul Rin yang masih duduk di pangkuan Teiru. Mikuo langsung mengemudikan mobil itu menuju super market.

5 menit berlalu dan sampailah mereka di supermarket.

"Kalian ambil barang-barang yang bisa disimpan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, jangan lama-lama dan jangan berisik. Para zombie bisa berdatangan kemari jika kita berisik." kata Yukari bak seorang pemimpin. Mereka mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam super market tersebut.

"Rin-chan, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya...," kata Teiru sambil memegangi tangan Rin, Rin sempat merona gara-gara tangannya dipegang oleh Teiru, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan. Ini adalah penentuan hidup dan mati.

"Hei Teiru! Jika kakakku kenapa-napa, pastikan kau takkan selamat," ancam Len yang sekarang sedang bersama dengan Tei, sedang mencari bahan makanan.

Teiru mengangguk, "Dan itu juga berlaku kepada adikku." Len mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Teiru dan Rin.

—Gumi and Piko's side—

"Piko-kun, kita mau barang apa lagi?" Gumi bertanya, barang-barang yang mereka masukkan ke dalam tas ransel mereka sudah penuh. Buku-buku pelajaran mereka sudah mereka buang demi mengisi minuman dan makanan kaleng.

"Kayaknya sudah cukup deh. Gumi-chan, jangan berisik. Perasaanku gak enak." kata Piko waspada sambil memegang tangan Gumi, Gumi juga siaga sambil memegang pistol MK 47-nya buat jaga-jaga. Gumi dan Piko masih berjalan menunduk, kemudian mereka mendengar suara erangan yang berbunyi tepat di samping lorong yang mereka jalan.

"P—Piko-kun..." Gumi sudah mulai ketakutan saat mendengar suara tersebut. Piko makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Gumi-chan, kita jalan agak cepat, tapi jangan berisik, oke?" Gumi mengangguk dan segera mereka keluar dari sana secepat mungkin sebelum mereka menjadi mangsa si zombie-zombie itu.

—Nero and Mayu's side—

"Nero-kun, cepat keluar dari sini. Ini sudah cukup," kata Mayu sambil menarik pelan pakaian Nero. Nero merespon, "Baiklah, Mayu-chan. Tapi ingat jangan berisik, jangan heboh jika zombie itu tepat di depanmu."

Mayu mengangguk, dia dan Nero berjalan dengan tenang. Langkah kaki mereka juga hampir tak terdengar sama sekali. Itu pun sebelum ada makhluk yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Groaar..." Mayu hampir memekik ketakutan. Nero masih memegang pistolnya dan diarahkan ke zombie itu. Zombie itu makin mendekati ke arah Nero dan...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru untuk membunuh satu zombie itu. Gara-gara suara pistol yang kencang itu membuat zombie-zombie langsung mengarah ke arah Mayu dan Nero.

"Gimana ini, Nero-kun?" Mayu membelakangi Nero sambil memegangi kapaknya dan Nero memegangi pistolnya.

Nero menjawab, "Peluruku juga tinggal sedikit, kita gunakan saja barang-barang di sini untuk menghemat peluru." Seketika Nero menemukan sebuah linggis di bawah rak-rak penyimpan makanan, langsung Nero ambil dan menebas kepala zombie itu hingga bocor.

CRAT!

Darah terciprat ke mana-mana, pakaian Nero sudah basah gara-gara darah para zombie itu. Mayu masih terus menebas para zombie itu, nasib mereka sama, kepala yang bocor. Lalu Mayu juga merobek perut zombie kedua sehingga menampilkan organ mereka yang membusuk dari awalnya, bola mata mereka copot dari kepalanya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Mayu-chan! Ayo!" Nero segera menarik lengan Mayu untuk pergi ke mobil mereka yang dijaga oleh Kaito, Yukari, IA, dan Yohio.

—Miku and Mikuo's side—

Miku dan Mikuo sangat tenang dalam mencari bahan makanan. Mereka tak banyak ribut, walau sebenarnya Miku tipe anak yang sedikit manja, tapi sekarang tidak manja. Miku masih memegang dua _hand gun_nya itu. Sementara Mikuo sibuk mengambil makanan kaleng yang layak dimakan tanpa dimasak. Mikuo juga mengambil es krim kesukaan Kaito dan mengambil susu fragmentasi juga.

"Mikuo-kun, cepatlah..." Akhirnya Miku mengeluarkan suara juga. "Ya, Miku-chan. Sabarlah." Mikuo terus mengeluarkan jawaban seperti itu ketika perkataan meluncur dari mulut Miku.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Aku mendengar suara tembakan, berarti ada zombie di sini." Miku tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Mikuo. Mikuo langsung buru-buru menarik lengan Miku untuk segera keluar dari super market ini.

"Miku-chan, kita harus segera keluar dari super market ini!" ujar Mikuo kepada Miku. Miku mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Mikuo, beberapa zombie melihat ke arah mereka gara-gara langkah kaki mereka yang menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan kencang.

"Tch." Mikuo mendecih, dirinya langsung menembak kepala zombie itu tiga kali. Miku langsung mengambil beberapa barang yang terbuat dari logam dan melemparkannya ke arah zombie-zombie tersebut secara membabi buta. Tapi juga membuahkan hasil, salah satu zombie itu langsung terjatuh setelah menerima kaleng dari Miku.

"Lari, Miku-chan! Lari!" Mikuo berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai para zombie menengok ke arah mereka, Miku langsung melompati beberapa zombie-zombie yang telah mati dengan darah berwarna merah gelap yang berceceran di lantai super market tersebut.

—Len and Tei's side—

"Lari, Miku-chan! Lari!"

"Tei-chan, kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Len kepada Tei. Tei mempertajam kembali pendengarannya, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, itu suara Mikuo. Apakah di sini ada zombie?"

Len menengok ke kiri dan kanan, masih sepi. "Mungkin saja, kita kan sudah mendapat banyak barang. Kita juga harus waspada." Tei mengangguk, dia masih memegang dua pisau tertajamnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Len masih membawa ranselnya yang lumayan besar itu, Len memegang sebuah tongkat baseball yang dia temukan di dalam super market ini.

Tei dan Len berjalan sambil menunduk sedikit, setelah berjalan agak lama. Mereka mendengar suara erangan, itu pasti zombie-zombie itu!

"Tei-chan, jangan terpisah dariku. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa." kata Len sambil memegang erat tangan Tei. Sekarang, hati Tei sedang berbunga-bunga gara-gara tangannya dipegang oleh Len. Len belum pernah memegang tangan Tei semenjak mereka berdua pacaran.

'Oh mai gaatt! Tanganku dipegang oleh Len-kyun!' batin Tei dengan wajah yang memerah. Jika suasana tidak semencekam ini, Tei bakal melompat kegirangan dan menerjang Len dengan cepat.

"Tei-chan! Awas!" Len berteriak, Tei langsung tersadar dari imajinasinya lalu menghindari zombie yang ingin menggigitnya tadi. Tei yang panik langsung menebas leher zombie itu sehingga kepala zombie itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan darah yang mengucur deras.

Len menarik lengan Tei dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dia tidak ingin mati duluan di sini.

—Rin and Teiru's side—

"Teiru-kun," panggil Rin. Teiru menengok ke arah Rin sambil merespon pelan. "Ya?"

Rin melihat ke arah sekitar dulu baru berkata, "Aku merasa aneh deh, rasanya sepi sekali di sini. Apakah yang lainnya sudah pada keluar?"

Teiru langsung melihat ke arah sekitar. "Kau benar, Rin-chan. Tempat ini terlihat sepi, mendingan kita keluar saja yuk." Rin mengangguk, tapi sebelum mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar, datanglah segerombolan zombie yang kelaparan menuju mereka. Rin yang kaget langsung menebas kepala mereka dengan katananya. Teiru juga langsung menebas mereka dengan belatinya. Mereka berdua hanya punya 2 _shot gun_, satu punya Rin, satu lagi punya Teiru. Mereka ingin hemat.

"Teiru-kun! Mereka banyak sekali! Gawat ini!" Rin mulai panik. Teiru terus menebas mereka sehingga darah terciprat ke mana-mana, tapi jumlah mereka tidak mau habis-habis. Rin juga sudah capek, menebas mereka bukanlah hal mudah. Katana yang dibawa Rin lumayan berat, jadi Rin agak susah mengangkatnya mengingat tubuh Rin yang kecil itu.

"Kalian yang di sana! Awas!" Ada sebuah suara yang berteriak kencang sebelum akhirnya sebuah granat yang melayang di atas kepala Rin dan Teiru. Rin dan Teiru langsung tiarap.

DUAR!

Ledakan besar terjadi, Rin dan Teiru membuka matanya. Tampak gadis berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut ungu.

"Kalian bukan zombie kan?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu memastikan. Rin dan Teiru langsung mengangguk. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, namaku Juon Kiku. Dan laki-laki ini Shion Taito, dia kekasihku."

"Eh? S—Shion?! Kok marganya mirip Kaito ya?" Rin kebingungan. Taito langsung menatap ke arah Rin, "Kau mengenal Kaito-kun?"

Rin mengangguk, begitu juga Teiru yang dari tadi diam. Taito langsung berkata, "Kaito-kun itu adikku. Kami dari Shion bersaudara, keluarga Shion itu sangat banyak." Rin dan Teiru ber'oh'ria. Segera Kiku memberikan mereka 4 buah granat, "Nih ambillah. Aku tahu kalian akan membutuhkannya."

Rin tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan senjata dengan cuma-cuma. "Eh? Benar?" Kiku mengangguk. "Lagipula kau juga temannya dari adik Taito-kun kan? Ambil saja, kami masih banyak kok."

"Arigatou, Juon-san, Shion-san. Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Teiru. Kiku dan Taito juga melambaikan tangannya pada mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Nah Rin-chan, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Temui yang lainnya," ajak Teiru. Rin mengangguk dan segera pergi dari sini.

—Kaito, Yukari, IA, Yohio, Luka, and Yuuma's side—

"Mereka lumayan lama! Padahal di sini banyak zombienya." keluh Yukari sambil terus menembaki zombie-zombie itu dengan pistol buatannya, pistol yang tidak akan habis pelurunya.

"Yuka-chan, kau enak. Pistol buatanmu itu pelurunya _infinity_," kata Kaito yang bicara sok bahasa inggris, padahal nilainya jongkok. Tapi Yukari tak menggubris perkataan kekasihnya, dia masih terus menebas dan menebas.

"Di dalam juga ada zombie," kata Yohio pelan. IA yang mendengar perkataan Yohio langsung menoleh, "Dari mana kau tahu, Yohio-kun?"

"Tadi kudengar ada suara pistol, makanya aku langsung menebaknya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau pistol ditembak tapi tidak ada zombie?" IA manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Yohio, setelah mereka berbicara, datanglah lebih banyak zombie lagi gara-gara di sana berisik. IA langsung menebasnya tanpa ampun, sementara Yohio juga menembaknya.

"IA-chan, kau jangan pakai pistol dulu ya! Pelurunya kritis! Habis ini kita harus ke toko senjata!" perintah Yohio. IA mengangguk

Sementara keadaan Luka dan Yuuma juga sama halnya dengan IA dan Yohio. Luka masih terus menembak zombie-zombie itu dengan pistolnya, Yuuma dengan katana simpanannya. Yuuma adalah mantan pemain kendo, makanya dia bisa.

"Yuuma-kun! Isi peluru pistolku habis!" kata Luka. Yuuma langsung memberikan satu pistol yang isi pelurunya ada 12. "Gunakan itu baik-baik, Luka-chan! Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh zombie dengan satu peluru!"

Luka terbelalak. "Kau gila, Yuuma-kun?! Bagaimana caranya?!" Zombie-zombie itu semakin menyerang mereka dengan cakaran. Zombie-zombie itu juga semakin kuat, terbukti dari cara jalan mereka yang semakin cepat. Yuuma terus menembak, diselingi dengan menendang tubuh zombie-zombie itu sehingga terpental ke belakang. Darah tercecer ke mana-mana, kepala zombie yang bocor, dan lain-lain.

"Itu mereka!" teriak Kaito saat melihat Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, Piko, Nero, Mayu, Rin, Len, Teiru, dan Tei keluar dari super market itu. Mereka juga membawa zombie-zombie yang sedang mengejar mereka. Kaito langsung menyuruh mereka masuk dan masih menembak zombie yang berjalan menuju mereka.

"_Hayaku! Hayaku!_" teriak Kaito dan Yukari, Yukari lalu menembak ke kepala zombie terakhir itu lalu masuk, begitu pun juga dengan Luka dan Yuuma, Luka mengambil beberapa linggis dan pisau di sana.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Tadi itu sangat menakutkan...," kata Mayu sambil memegangi dadanya. Kapak yang dipegangnya masih berlumuran darah. Nero juga berkeringat dingin, masih diingatnya zombie yang ingin menggigitnya tadi dengan bola mata yang bergelantungan gara-gara copot, dengan gigi-gigi yang telah rapuh.

"Kaito-san! Kau punya saudara yang bernama Shion Taito kan?" tanya Rin. Kaito tersentak kaget, "Dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Tadi aku dan Teiru-kun bertemu dengan dengan Shion Taito-san bersama dengan Juon Kiku-san. Dia memberikanku 4 buah granat. Taito-san juga menitipkan salam darinya untuk Kaito-san," jelas Rin. Kaito mengangguk.

"Kita mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Gumi.

"Kita harus pergi ke suatu rumah untuk bertahan hidup. Kita tidak mungkin akan terus berjalan seperti ini kan?" ujar Len. Semuanya menyetujui perkataan Len.

"Mikuo-kun! Kita coba cari perumahan kosong terdekat! Pastikan tidak ada zombie di sana!" perintah Miku. Mikuo langsung menjalankan mobilnya itu dan melaju kencang.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

Drrt...

"Kayaknya bensinnya habis deh," kata Mikuo. Semuanya kaget, lalu Miku memukul kepala Mikuo.

"Kau tidak mengisinya?!" Miku bertanya dengan teriakan yang super sehingga semuanya mesti menutup telinganya.

"Yah..." Tepat setelah Mikuo berkata seperti itu, kepala Mikuo sudah dipukul Miku menggunakan pegangan pistol Miku, untung saja Miku tidak menembak Mikuo.

'Miku-chan serem banget...' batin para perempuan sambil menatap ke arah Miku. Sementara yang laki-laki bergidik ngeri sendiri.

'Semoga Mikuo baik-baik saja.' batin Teiru dengan datar. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli, tapi karena Mikuo teman yang sangat dekat dengannya, dia menjadi lebih _care_ sedikit.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, mereka semua mesti jalan kaki. Mesti menghindari para zombie jika mereka ada di jalan yang mereka lalui. Jalan di sana masih sepi, layaknya tidak ada kehidupan. Padahal dulu di sana sangat ramai, layaknya pasar.

"Aku masih mengingat bahwa jalan di sini sangar ramai. Dan sekarang berubah 180 derajat." ucap IA sambil melihat-lihat ke arah sekitar. Beberapa bangunan juga ada yang rusak, kaca jendela pecah, bahkan tercecer darah yang sudah kering di jalanan.

Tei dan Len sedang berduaan di belakang sana, karena mereka paling belakang, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Bahkan Gumi dan Piko yang agak belakang juga tidak menyadarinya.

"Hem... Berapa lama kita berjalan?" tanya Piko yang mulai suntuk gara-gara lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Udah 10 menitan kayaknya." jawab Yuuma sambil mengira-ngira.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

"Kau dengar itu? Ada yang minta tolong!" Rin berkata panik. Semuanya langsung menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengangguk.

Gumi langsung berkata, "Sepertinya dari arah sana!" Gumi menunjuk ke arah perempatan lalu ke kiri, langsung saja Gumi berlari mendahului mereka semua.

Piko kaget dan langsung mengejar Gumi. "Gumi-chan! Tunggu!"

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" Mereka semua akhirnya sampai di tempat kejadian dan melihat 3 anak kecil yang sedang dikelilingi para zombie-zombie itu. Gumi langsung bertindak, dia menembaki kepala zombie-zombie itu dengan cekatan. Piko langsung menusuk punggung zombie itu dari belakang sehingga darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Bala bantuan dari seorang Yuzuki Yukari juga datang, Yukari langsung menembak kepala zombie lainnya.

Luka, Tei dan Rin langsung berlari menuju tiga anak kecil dan menggendongnya, tiga anak tersebut menangis dengan kencang.

"Hiks... Nee-chan..." Salah satu anak kecil yang berambut hitam dikuncir dua kebawah menangis di pelukan Luka. Luka langsung mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil itu. "Sudah-sudah, ada Nee-chan di sini. Jangan menangis, oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sementara Rin menggendong anak kecil berambut kuning, dan Tei anak kecil berambut hijau. Gumi, Piko, dan Yukari sudah selesai membunuh zombie-zombie tersebut.

"Nah, siapa nama kalian?" Luka bertanya dengan lembut. Mereka menjawab dengan seunggukan, sepertinya mereka menangis dan sangat tertekan.

"N—Namaku Kaai Yuki...," kata gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua ke bawah.

"Namaku Miyuki Ryuuto," kata laki-laki kecil berambut hijau tua.

"Namaku Oliver...," kata laki-laki kecil berambut kuning. Dia memakai topi yang agak lebih besar dari kepalanya.

"Oh begitu, ayo kalian ikut kami!" kata Yukari sambil menggendong Yuki, sementara Rin menggendong Oliver, dan Luka menggendong Ryuuto.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, mereka juga banyak bertemu dengan zombie-zombie di jalan. Sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan tempat tinggal sementara untuk mereka.

"Huft, ini lama sekali..." keluh Tei yang mulai capek, kemudian dia bersandar ke punggung Len. "Len-kyun…"

Len yang menyadari namanya dipanggil langsung berbalik melihat ke arah Tei. "Tei-chan, nanti juga ketemu kok... Lagian kita semua juga capek..." Tei mengangguk, melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Sepi. Sunyi, kecuali suara-suara teman-teman mereka.

"Len-kyun, aku takut mereka semua mati...," kata Tei sambil menunduk. Len tersentak kaget, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Tei akan berbicara begini terhadapnya. "Tidak akan mungkin terjadi, Tei-chan. Kita hanya bisa berharap..."

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

—Rin and Teiru's side—

"Rin-chan... Kita mau ke mana sih...?" tanya Teiru sambil menguap pelan. Rin terus berjalan dan berjalan. "Kita sedang mencari tempat tinggal sementara untuk kita semua."

"Tapi kenapa harus kita berdua…?" rengek Teiru. Ternyata Teiru manja jika berada dekat dengan Rin. Rin langsung menjitak pelan kepala Teiru dengan cara menjinjit karena Rin lebih pendek dari pada Teiru.

"Jangan mengeluh, Teiru-kun... Nanti juga ketemu…" ucap Rin sambil berjalan pelan, sebenarnya muka Rin cemberut. Teiru ternyata tidak peka ya walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama.

"Eh itu, sepertinya penginapan di sana kosong, coba kita cek." kata Rin sambil menarik Teiru ke dalam gedung itu. Teiru pasrah saja mengikuti Rin.

—Di dalam gedung—

"Hm, sepi juga. Bagus ini." ujar Rin sambil memeriksa keadaan di sana dengan saksama. Sepi dan tenang. Teiru juga sudah selesai memeriksa, tenang dan sepi. Aman berarti.

"Check, check, keadaan aman, cepat kemari di jalan xxx blok xxx nomor xxx, check." Rin berkata lewat HT yang dia bawa tadi.

"Bzzt.. Oke, Rin-neechan. Tunggu di sana, kami akan ke sana secepatnya." Dan penjawabnya adalah adik Rin, Len pastinya. Rin langsung menaruh HTnya di sakunya dan kembali melihat ke arah Teiru yang sedang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Teiru-kun..." panggil Rin. "Kau dari tadi sini?"

Teiru mengangguk lalu ikut-ikutan duduk di sofa di samping Rin. Rin merona sebentar, tapi dia tutupi rona merahnya itu. "Rin-chan, kita harus bertahan hidup di daerah seperti ini. Atau perlu kita pindah ke kota lain..."

Rin mengangguk. Memang keadaan berubah 180 derajat setelah kejadian seperti ini. Mereka harus menemukan vaksinnya. "Percuma Teiru-kun. Seluruh dunia sudah seperti ini, yang kita harus lakukan adalah menemukan vaksinnya, secepat apapun supaya tidak ada orang-orang yang terjangkit virus-virus yang membuat kita jadi zombie seperti ini."

Teiru mengangguk mendengar penuturan Rin, apa yang dikatakan Rin memang benar. Virus zombie ini telah mengjangkit ke seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa bebas, harus bertahan hidup atau tidak menjadi santapan zombie-zombie yang kelaparan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Rin-chan. Aku tidak mau..." Tanpa disuruh oleh Rin, Teiru langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat. Sontak saja wajah Rin memerah total, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari Teiru.

Rin langsung membalas pelukan Teiru. "Aku juga sayang Teiru-kun..." Dan mereka pun berpelukan bersama. Tanpa sadar ada yang datang.

"Wah... Wah... Sempat-sempatnya ya..." Rin dan Teiru tersadar dan melihat ke arah Len dan Tei yang tersenyum mengartikan sesuatu.

"Haha! Ternyata Rin-neechan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya~" goda Len. Tei juga tak mau kalah. "Ayo lanjut, Teiru-niichaaaan! Kami tak mau ganggu kok~"

Wajah Teiru dan Rin merah padam. "_U—Urusai_!" Teiru yang awalnya sangat pendiam, lebih diam lagi. Dengan wajah yang memerah total gara-gara digoda oleh adiknya dan pacar adiknya itu. Len dan Tei langsung meninggalkan Rin dan Teiru.

"..." _Awkward silent _terjadi. Padahal tadi Teiru dan Rin ngobrol bersama.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak, kita pergi ke tempat Len dan kawan-kawan.

"Rin-chan dan Teiru ngapain?" tanya IA yang penasaran dengan Rin dan Teiru. Tei langsung menjawab, "Fufu, biasa~"

IA langsung menangkap jawabannya. IA juga sudah tahu. Langsung saja Luka berkata, "Hm, kita harus menyusun rencana nih..."

Yuki, Ryuuto, dan Oliver yang tidak sengaja mendengar langsung ikut-ikutan. "Rencana apa, Nee-chan?"

Luka kaget, ternyata suaranya terlalu kencang sampai terdengar oleh mereka. "Hm, Yuki-chan tidak boleh ikutan ya? Ini urusan orang dewasa." Yuki langsung cemberut. Lalu, menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_nya kepada Luka.

"Uh oh... Baiklah..." Luka akhirnya mengalah karena tak tahan melihat muka melasnya Yuki yang amat sangat imut. Setelah itu Yuuma mengomentarinya. "Haha! Luka-chan kalah sama Yuki-chan. Walau wajah Luka-chan imut juga,"

"Berisik Yuuma-kun!" jawab Luka ketus. Wajahnya masih memerah gara-gara perkataan Yuuma tadi. Gumi dan Miku langsung meledek Luka. Bukan hanya Yuki, Oliver dan Ryuuto juga ikut-ikutan.

"Begini rencananya... Rin-chan dan Teiru sudah tahu, mereka yang mengusulkan rencana ini.. Kita harus simpan sebanyak-banyaknya senjata. Lalu kita mencari vaksinnya dan menyelamatkan dunia." Luka menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Dari mana kita menemukan vaksinnya?" Yukari bertanya. Luka langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja kita harus mencarinya. Tapi takkan mudah untuk mencarinya,"

Piko langsung mengusulkan, "Makanya kita harus berusaha. Jangan menyerah. Kalian semua juga harus menjaga diri."

"Betul itu kata Piko-kun!" Gumi menyetujui perkataan Piko. Semuanya juga menyetujui.

"Kita harus berusaha dari sekarang..." kata Luka menyemangati.

Apakah mereka bisa melewati rintangan kehidupan ini? Apakah mereka bisa selamat dari serangan para zombie-zombie dan menemukan vaksinnya?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**Fufu... Akhirnya fic ini update juga! Sudah lama Rei telantarkan akhirnya terupdate.**

**Rei berniat melanjutkan fic ini gara-gara temanya yang ekstrim sekali ini. Haha!**

**Kayaknya nih fic masuk rate M deh gara-gara adegan berdarahnya. Benar tidak?**

**Dari tadi Rei fokus sama TeiruRin terus ya.. Banyak TeiruRin-nya gara-gara Rei suka sama pairing ini. My OTP! Sebelumnya LenRin tapi tergeserrr, gomeeenn XD #plak**

**Eitsss, gara-gara kebanyakan curcol Rei jadi lupa untuk membalas review, haha #ditendang**

**To Mahou-chan :**

**Iya dong, soalnya kalau pairing mainstream sudah biasa. Cari suasana baru.**

**Entahlah, Yukari yang nge-provokator duluan buat bawa senjata #ditembakYukari**

**Rin ketemu katana nyasar, mungkin punyanya Gakuko, bukan Gakupo #plak XD**

**Benarkah? X3**

**Ini sudah lanjut, maaf telat update. Terima kasih sudah mau mereview**

**To adhitya nogami :**

**Iya zombie.. Jarang-jarang ada tema beginian, makanya Rei langsung membuatnya.**

**Nanti Rei akan tambahin bazookanya. Sayangnya mereka semua belum dapet bazookanya XD**

**Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah mau mereview!**

**To Yami Nova :**

**Bisa dong, itu gara-gara ada virus yang mengjangkit semua orang.**

**Untuk pembawaan senjata, Yukarilah yang mem-provokator untuk membawa senjata #plak**

**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview**

**To Ryuuna Hideyoshi :**

**Benarkah? Arigatouu...**

**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou telah mereview dan mem-fav**

**To Guest :**

**Benarkah? Arigatou...**

**Arigatou sudah mereview dan ini sudah lanjutt!**

**To Hikari Kengo :**

**Iya dong! Un-mainstream itu kesukaan Rei. XD #plak **

**Tentu, semua pair un-mainstream yang pernah Rei liat masuk ke dalam sini. **

**Rin ketemu katana, entahlah.. Punyanya Gakuko kali... XD #duar**

**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau mereview...**

**To Fuyukaze Mahou :**

**Memang. Yukari memang serem, entah kenapa Kaito mau macarin dia XD #plak**

**Arigatou, tak apa-apa kok, panggil saja begitu. Arigatou sudah mau mereview ini sudah lanjut!**

**To CakeDos :**

**Sebenarnya titlenya itu "This is Real of Fake?" Tapi gara-gara kehilangan tanda tanya gitu deh. Ceritanya mereka tidak tahu, ini palsu (mimpi) atau kenyataan kalau ada zombie gitu. **

**Terima kasih sudah mau mereview, ini sudah lanjut~**

**Oke, sudah selesai untuk sesi balas review! Rei menerima kritik, flame, dan saran.**

**Terakhir, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3: I don't know! Why?

Ahaha, Rei melanjutkan fic Rei lagi. Eh, dilihat-lihat ternyata banyak yang suka fic ini ya? _Sankyuu_, kukira hasilnya bakal jelek.

Balasan reviewnya ada di bawah, oke? Mari kita mulai!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX Systens AB., Bplats Inc., Sony Music Distribution, Zero-G Limited, Zola Project, Exit Tunes, Sanrio Co., Ltd, et cetera**_

_**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**_

_**Fanloid © Owner Creator**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, typo(s), EYD belum terlalu sempurna, crack-pairing, pairing UN-MAINSTREAM!, dan lain-lain**__**…**_

_**Pastikan anda tidak makan saat membaca fic ini**__**…**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Sukone Teiru x Kagamine Rin (Main)**_

_**Kagamine Len x Sukone Tei (Main)**_

_**KAITO x Yuzuki Yukari **_

_**Akita Nero x MAYU**_

_**Utatane Piko x GUMI/Megpoid**_

_**VY2 Yuuma x Megurine Luka**_

_**YOHIOloid x IA**_

_**Hatsune Mikuo x Hatsune Miku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi semuanya sudah bersiap?" tanya Yukari kepada teman-temannya yang sedang memegang berbagai senjata, pengecualian Oliver, Yuki, dan Ryuuto yang masih kecil. Semuanya mengangguk, dan masih ada beberapa orang—contohnya Nero dan Mikuo—mereka sedang latihan menembak tepat sasaran. Soal peluru, mereka sudah menyimpan banyak sekali peluru.

"Hm.. Aku juga bagi tugas. Oliver akan dijaga oleh Len dan Tei, sementara Yuki dijaga oleh Teiru dan Rin, serta Ryuuto dijaga oleh Piko dan Gumi." perintah Yukari. Rin, Tei, dan Gumi ingin protes, tetapi setelah menyadari tatapan Yukari yang sangat seram itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bungkam.

"Sekarang kita akan berpencar, nanti untuk soal kumpul akan aku yang beritahukan. Sekarang, semua berpencar!" Akhirnya Yukari mengeluarkan titahnya dan semuanya langsung berpencar dengan berlarian. Mobil yang awalnya mereka tumpangi langsung ditelantarkan begitu saja, demi menyelamatkan diri mereka dan tiga anak yang masih kecil itu.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

—Len and Tei's side—

"Len-nii, Tei-nee, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Oliver yang sekarang berada di pelukan sang gadis berambut putih keperakan itu. Tei menjawab dengan pelan, "Sst, kita akan berpencar untuk sementara. Kita juga harus menemukan vaksin yang tepat."

Oliver mengangguk pelan, sebetulnya dia agak takut dengan semua pemandangan ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil tidak takut dengan pemandangan mengerikan semacam ini? Apalagi mereka semua tersesat dari jangkauan orang tuanya. Ini bisa membuat seluruh anak kecil termasuk Oliver bisa trauma berat.

"Oliver, jangan takut. Kami akan selalu menjagamu." ucap Len kepada Oliver dengan senyumannya. Oliver tersenyum, baginya, Len dan Tei ini seperti ayah dan ibunya yang menghilang entah ke mana. Dia ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dalam kekeluargaan lagi, dan mungkin sekarang ia mendapatkannya, tetapi dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

"Len-kyun, hm … Di sana banyak yang bergerak-gerak," kata Tei sambil menunjuk ke ujung jalan yang masih 350 meter jauhnya. Tei bisa melihat benda apapun yang sangat jauh darinya, itu memungkinkannya untuk mencegah terjadinya serangan dadakan. Len menyiapkan _F-2000 Assault_nya, supaya gampang untuk menembak zombie-zombie yang sedang berjalan itu.

"Tei-chan, kamu jaga Oliver, biar aku saja yang menembak para zombie-zombie itu untuk jalan keluar kita!" titah Len. Mendengar titah Len tadi, tentu saja Tei tidak begitu terima. "B-bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian? Aku juga ingin ikut!" Len menaruh telunjuknya di mulut Tei.

"Sshh, kaujaga Oliver saja. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Mata Tei berkaca-kaca, dia tahu kalau pacarnya ini sangat tangguh dan tidak mudah menyerah. Tapi ini dia melawan zombie-zombie itu sendirian. Diulangi, sendirian! Apa mungkin Len-kyun-nya itu bisa menyelesaikan zombie yang berjumlah 12 sampai 13 itu?

"Hati-hati Len-kyun. Aku mau kau selamat, itu saja." kata Tei sambil membawa Oliver untuk berlindung di dalam mobil yang kelihatannya sudah usang itu. Matanya mengintip untuk memperhatikan Len yang sedang bertarung menggunakan _F-2000 Assault_ itu.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Bunyi senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh _F-2000 Assault_ itu menggema dengan sangat kencang. Tei melihat empat zombie sudah tumbang duluan karena terkena tembakan dari senjata Len. Oliver makin memeluk Tei dengan erat, Tei melihat ke arah Oliver yang menunjukkan wajah ketakutan.

"B-bagaimana ke-keadaan Yuki-chan dan Ryuuto-kun?" Ternyata Oliver memikirkan keadaan temannya itu. Tei tersentak kaget, kemudian beralih mengelus kepala Oliver dengan lembut. "Yuki-chan dan Ryuuto-kun pasti baik-baik saja kok. Oliver-kun jangan khawatir, kalian bertiga pasti bisa bertemu lagi..."

"B-Benarkah?" Mata Oliver sekarang bertatapan dengan mata Tei. "Nanti aku bisa ketemu sama Yuki-chan dan Ryuuto-kun lagi?" Tei makin mengangguk, lalu memeluk Oliver dengan erat.

"Yang Oliver-kun lakukan hanyalah menunggu. _Nee-chan _akan selalu melindungimu kok bersama _Nii-chan_," ucap Tei. Oliver terperangah, sosok halus Tei memang benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya.

Sementara Len masih terus menembaki para zombie-zombie yang menurutnya tambah banyak. Pastilah suara senapan dari _F-2000 Assault_nya mengundang banyak zombie karena bunyinya yang amat sangat keras.

"Cih!" Len berdecak kesal, dia masih menembaki zombie-zombie yang berdatangan itu. Len sudah muak melihat rupa zombie-zombie itu, kalau tidak kaki yang patah dan terlihat tulang, pasti ada bola mata yang copot satu dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini adalah Sukone Tei, pacarnya bersama dengan Oliver.

"Matilah kalian semua! Aku sudah muak melihat wajah kalian!" Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima. Lima zombie sudah langsung tumbang setelah mendapat hadiah secara besar-besaran yaitu tembakan dari senjata Len. Belum mau menyerah, Len langsung melempar dua jarum yang agak besar ke dua zombie tersisa itu.

JLEB! JLEB!

Zombie yang tersisa sudah tumbang, Len mengambil beberapa sampel darah beberapa zombie tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam kantung plastik kecil. Mungkin sampel darah ini berguna untuk menemukan vaksinnya nanti, dan jika beruntung ada orang-orang baru yang dapat membantunya.

"Tei-chan, keluarlah. Semua zombie sudah tidak ada." Setelah Len berkata, Tei langsung keluar bersama dengan Oliver yang sedang memeluk Tei dengan erat. Len sedikit cemburu, Oliver dengan gampangnya memeluk Tei dengan erat begitu, sedangkan Len berpegangan sama Tei saja baru sekali saat kejadian di supermarket.

Tei merasa risih karena tatapan Len melihat ke arah Oliver yang seolah-olah menyuruh Oliver untuk turun dari gendongan Tei. "Len-kyun, jangan tatap Oliver-kun seperti itu. Dia sudah ketakutan makin ketakutan deh." Ternyata tatapan Len tadi diperhatikan oleh Tei, wajah Len langsung memerah.

"A—ah, udahlah. Ayo kita pergi lagi!" ajak Len kepada Tei. Tei mengangguk kemudian pergi dari tempat yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat perang Len dengan para zombie.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

—Kaito and Yukari's side—

Jika Yukari adalah pemberani, maka Kaito itu kebalikannya.

Kaito juga tahu, daritadi hanya Yukarilah yang menyerang para zombie-zombie itu tadi. Kaito? Hanya beberapa. Itu pun juga butuh bantuan dari Yukari.

"Kai-kun," panggil Yukari yang membuat Kaito bangun dari keterpurukannya. "kau ngapain di sana? Kita ini berperang melawan zombie, bukannya pundung-pundungan!" Nah, Kaito diomeli sama pacarnya sendiri. Kurang lemah apa Kaito?

"Ah, maaf Yuka-chan. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan senjataku." kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan _HK 416_nya, Yukari manggut-manggut. Yukari lalu mengeluarkan _Thompson M1921 M1928 Gun Submachine_nya dengan isi-isi pelurunya. Baiklah, dua-duanya senjata keren yang panjang.

"_Gun Uzi_nya dibawa sama Nero sama Mayu ya, kalau Gumi dan Piko bawa _AK-47_," gumam Yukari pelan. Kemudian Yukari menaruh isi peluru senjatanya di sebuah kotak lalu gadis berambut ungu itu mengikat kotak itu dengan tali dan diikat di pinggangnya. Jadi, Yukari bisa mengambil dengan mudah.

"Kai-kun, selain _HK 416_mu, apa lagi senjata yang kaubawa?" Yukari bertanya. Kaito melihat-lihat isi tasnya kemudian menjawab, "Enam buah pisau dapur, senapan _M16_, satu _AK-47_—"

"_Chotto matte_!" Kaito menghentikan ucapannya saat perkataan Yukari menyelanya. "kaupunya _AK-47_?! Bukannya senjata itu hanya dipegang oleh Gumi dan Piko?!" Kaito memutar bola matanya, Yukari kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat berisik.

"Aku juga mengambilnya saat di toko senjata. _AK-47_ memang senjata yang mematikan, senjata yang berukuran 7,62 x 39 milimeter itu sangat langka. Jadi setelah kulihat di toko itu masih ada satu, jadi kuambil saja. Bersama dengan isi pelurunya." Yukari hampir _shock_, ternyata lelaki berambut biru laut ini pintar juga.

Yukari menepuk bahu Kaito dengan pelan. "Baguslah, kau memang yang terbaik Kai-kun." Kaito tersenyum, walau Kaito tidak pintar dan hebat dalam segi fisik, tapi kepintaran dan logika Kaito sangat baik untuk menyusun strategi menyerang zombie-zombie. Seperti kata pepatah, jangan melihat buku dari _cover_nya saja.

"Groar, groar," suara zombie membuat percakapan mereka berdua terhenti di sana. Terlebih lagi zombie itu juga ada di belakang mereka. Yukari langsung mengambil senjatanya dan memposisikannya untuk menembak para mayat hidup itu dengan akurat. Sementara Kaito masih sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk menyusun strategi agar tidak salah perhitungan.

"Yuka-chan, kautembak dari arah kiri dulu, baru nantinya ke tengah. Zombie yang berada di kiri itu bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang dari tengah," perintah Kaito. Yukari memposisikan senapannya untuk langsung zombie yang berada di sebelah kiri.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru dikeluarkan dari senapan yang dipegang oleh Yukari menuju salah satu zombie paling kiri. Yukari mendecih, beginilah efek negatif memakai senjata. Bunyi yang berisik dapat mengundang banyak zombie yang berdatangan. "Kai-kun! Bantu aku!"

"_Roger_, Yuka-chan!" Dengan sigap, Kaito mengambil _HK 416_nya dan langsung menembak asal. Kaito itu tidak bisa menembak, dia hanya memakai logikanya untuk melakukan penembakan. Tiga zombie yang ditembak Kaito sudah mulai tumbang, sementara Yukari juga sudah menumbangkan sekitar sembilan zombie.

"Hah, kalau begini aku tidak punya cara lain," Yukari menaruh senapannya di punggungnya, sementara tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah _granat _kemudian melemparkannya ke zombie-zombie yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

DUAR!

"Eeh? Y–Yuka-chan?! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Kaito sedikit kaget karena Yukari mengambil tindakan nekad dengan resiko para zombie-zombie itu akan segera datang ke tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Tangan Yukari langsung menarik tangan Kaito yang sekarang sedang terbengong-bengong. "Ayo cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!"

"E-eh-eeh?!" Kaito yang belum siap ditarik oleh Yukari langsung terjatuh dan bernasib seperti diseret. Untung saja _HK 416_ milik Kaito tidak ikut terjatuh, kalau tidak sia-sia saja dia sudah mengambil (baca: mencuri) senjata indah itu dari sebuah toko senjata.

Yukari melihat ke sebuah mobil yang masih utuh, kemudian dia dan Kaito langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Kaito memegangi kepalanya yang sempat terjeduk dengan atap mobil itu. Yukari langsung tancap gas, tidak peduli Kaito sudah memakai sabuk pengaman atau belum.

NGEEENGG!

Mobil yang ternyata dinaiki Yukari dan Kaito itu adalah mobil amfibi, pantas saja tadi Kaito melihat roda mobil itu agak besar. Baguslah, jadi kalau mobil ini masuk ke dalam air juga tidak masalah.

"Yuka-chan, kaumemilih mobil yang tepat." komentar Kaito sambil _speechless_ ketika Yukari sedang menyetir. Yukari melirik sebentar ke arah Kaito yang duduk di belakangnya kemudian matanya menghadap lurus ke jalan yang akan mereka lewati.

Yukari ingin meminta maaf gara-gara tadi dia sudah sembarangan menyeret Kaito, tapi _tsun_nya berkata tidak usah meminta maaf. Dan _dere_nya berkata dia harus meminta maaf sekarang. Tunggu, sejak kapan seorang Yuzuki Yukari menjadi _tsundere_ seperti Megurine Luka?

(Jauh di tempat lain, tiba-tiba Luka bersin.)

"Uhm, Kai-kun, maafkan aku gara-gara tadi aku sudah menyeretmu." ucap Yukari kepada Kaito. Yukari melihat di spion tengah di atas untuk melihat ke arah Kaito, sekarang Kaito sedang terdiam sambil menunjukkan wajah polos.

BLUSH!

Yukari _blushing_, wajah Kaito saat ini benar-benar polos. Andai saja dia membawa kamera …

"Aku memaafkan Yuka-chan. Jadi, Yuka-chan tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi 'kan?" Kaito berkata dengan lembut. A—ah, manisnya Kaito sekarang ini. Yukari tetap mengemudikan mobil amfibinya itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kaito juga ikut-ikutan _blushing _gara-gara wajah Yukari yang kelewat imut.

_Yuka-chan imut sekali… Beda banget…_—Kaito

_Wajah Kai-kun yang polos itu sangat manis..._—Yukari.

Mereka pasangan termanis, bukan?

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

—Yuuma and Luka's side—

"Luka-chan, hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai terpisah dariku," Yuuma berkata kepada Luka sambil memegangi tangannya. Pasangan ini sepertinya sangat terbalik dengan Kaito dan Yukari, Yuuma itu sangat pemberani dan Luka yang agak penakut.

"B—baik, Yuuma-kun." ucap Luka sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Yuuma. Saat Luka dan Yuuma melewati jalan-jalan, mereka hanya bertemu dengan beberapa zombie saja selebihnya kosong melompong. Yuuma sempat bingung, apakah populasi zombie di dunia ini sudah berkurang? Kalau iya, baguslah, dia sudah menanti-nantikan hal ini.

Luka menarik pakaian di lengan Yuuma dengan agak kencang, membuat indra penglihatan Yuuma jadi ke arah Luka. "Yuuma-kun, apakah manusia yang ada di sini cuma kita-kita saja?" Yuuma terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Luka. Mereka tidak melihat manusia-manusia di sini, malahan mereka paling sering bertemu dengan zombie-zombie.

"Luka-chan, kaupegang pistol ini," ucap Yuuma lalu ia membuka tas ranselnya yang besar itu dan mengambil sebuah pistol _SIGP250_ dan menyerahkannya kepada Luka. Luka menerimanya dan melihat-lihat pistol yang tampilannya agak kecil itu.

"Itu _SIGP250_. Ukurannya 147 mm, dengan isi 17 peluru," kata Yuuma. Luka mengangguk paham, dengan ini dia bisa membunuh rata-rata 17 zombie, bisa kurang bisa lebih. Tergantung seberapa besar kekuatannya.

Groaar... Groaar...

Dua zombie datang dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat ke arah mereka. Luka langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Yuuma sambil memeluk Yuuma. Ketakutan. Itulah kata yang dapat mendefinisikan seorang Megurine Luka saat ini. Luka bisa kadang berani kadang takut.

Yuuma menoleh ke arah Luka yang sedang memeluknya erat. "Ayolah, Luka-chan. Kaupasti bisa melakukannya! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin sebelum kita berusaha untuk mencoba!" Kata-kata Yuuma membuat Luka tersadar, ya, mereka sekarang berada di ambang kehidupan dan kematian. Hidup atau mati? Pastinya Luka akan memilih opsi yang pertama.

DOR! DOR!

Luka menembak dua zombie itu tepat berada di dada mereka. Dua peluru yang melesat kencang langsung menembus dua tubuh zombie itu sehingga dua zombie itu langsung tumbang. Sebenarnya tangan Luka sudah bergetar sejak tadi, tapi Luka paksakan untuk tetap menembak.

Yuuma tersenyum, Luka pun ikut tersenyum. "Luka-chan, kau berhasil." Yuuma pun memeluk Luka dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Gara-gara perlakuan Yuuma itu membuat wajah Luka menjadi memerah sempurna.

"L—lepaskan aku, Y—Yuuma-kun! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini…" Sifat _tsundere _Luka pun kambuh. Sepertinya Yuuma sangat suka dengan sifat _tsundere_nya Luka, Yuuma langsung mencubit-cubit pipi Luka dengan gemas, itu pun juga mendapat protesan dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Keduanya segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

—Piko and Gumi's Side—

"Ara~ Ara~ Aku capek, Piko-kun…" kata Gumi sambil memegangi kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh peluh yang menetes-netes. Apalagi dia juga kebagian tugas untuk menjaga anak laki-laki berambut hijau tua ini, Ryuuto.

"Gumi-neesan kenapa?" Ryuuto yang dari awal tidak tahu apa-apa langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Gumi rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala anak kecil itu yang sangat polos. Tapi rasanya tidak bisa, takutnya dikira pembulian anak kecil.

Gumi mengelak, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Ryuuto-kun. _Nee-san_ baik-baik saja." Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gumi pun direspon baik oleh Ryuuto. Piko yang sedari tadi diam saja pun membuka suara, "Gumi-chan~"

Piko langsung menampilkan cengirannya. Laki-laki berambut putih yang ber_ahoge_ ini sangat suka bercanda, bahkan terhadap gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini. "Nanti jika ada 'makhluk-makhluk' itu datang, kita tanding yuk siapa yang membunuh lebih banyak." Gumi menyeringai, lalu mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Piko.

"Oke lah!" Nggak Piko, nggak Gumi, mereka sama-sama menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _yandere_. Sekarang mereka sedang mengendarai motor, mereka mendapatkan sebuah motor ninja setelah sekaian lama mereka berjalan-jalan. Ryuuto sedang berada di pelukan Gumi.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Gumi mulai menembak zombie-zombie yang berada di depannya dengan _AK-47_nya. Piko dan Gumi adalah pasangan yang paling banyak mengambil senjata _AK-47_. Piko menaikkan kecepatannya hingga 60 km/jam, kadang juga Piko langsung menerobos para zombie-zombie itu tanpa peduli kalau beberapa potongan tubuh zombienya masih menempel di roda.

SRASH!

Tubuh zombie itu terbelah gara-gara sebuah linggis yang digunakan Piko untuk menyerangnya. Piko makin mempercepat gerakan motornya, sehingga zombie yang masih tersangkut di linggis Piko itu pun jadi ikut terseret-seret. Berbagai organ-organ tubuhnya keluar, terlebih lagi usus halusnya. Darah-darah bermuncratan, usus halus sudah terkoyak-koyak karena jalan-jalannya yang ditaburi paku oleh Gumi.

"Hiyah! Sebentar lagi permainan ini akan selesai dan aku akan mengumpulkan sampel darahnya untuk diuji coba," kata Piko diselingi dengan tertawa dengan suara yang sangat besar. Ryuuto yang sedang berada di pelukan Gumi itu penasaran, kenapa banyak sekali bunyi tembakan? Dia membuka matanya, pemandangan mengerikan terpampang jelas di matanya. Ryuuto ketakutan, tapi gara-gara tidak seimbang, akhirnya dia jatuh dari motor yang dikendarai oleh Piko.

"RYUUTO!" Gumi berteriak kencang setelah mengetahui bahwa Ryuuto jatuh dari motor dan pangkuannya. Piko menghentikan laju motornya dan segera turun dari motor itu. Gumi berlari ke arah Ryuuto yang sekarang sedang tergeletak di jalanan, sementara Piko melindungi Gumi dengan cara menembaki para zombie itu.

"R—Ryuuto-kun… _Nee-san _di si—" Perkataan dan langkah Gumi terhenti karena melihat tubuh Ryuuto dengan kasarnya digigit oleh zombie yang sudah kelaparan di sana. Pupil mata Gumi melebar, dia menutup mulutnya. R-Ryuuto…

"A—A, AAAAKHHH! S—SAKIIITTT! _NEE-SAN_, TOLOOOONGGGG!" Teriakan Ryuuto memenuhi indra pendengaran Gumi, kakinya ingin melangkah menuju Ryuuto dan menembaki semua zombie yang mengitarinya. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa rasanya kakinya membeku dan mati rasa? _K—Kakiku… R—Ryuuto dalam bahaya…_

Para zombie itu tidak melepaskan gigitannya dari leher Ryuuto, melainkan tambah mengoyak-ngoyak daging di tangannya maupun di perutnya. Memaksa bocah berusia kurang lebih 6 tahun itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. "_NEE-SAANN! _T—Tolong… S—Sakit…" Suara Ryuuto berubah jadi lirihan, air mata turun dari matanya. Rasanya Gumi tidak tega melihat Ryuuto yang digigit zombie seperti itu, dia ingin menyelamatkannya…

"_Nee-san_, t—tolong katakan p—pada Y—Yuki-chan … dan O—Oliver-kun, bahwa a—aku menyayangi m—mereka… A—aku s—sudah … tidak k—kuat lagi…" Gumi mengira bahwa Ryuuto masih bisa bertahan lagi, ternyata itu telah menjadi kata-kata terakhirnya. Ryuuto telah tewas, ya, tewas. Tapi bakal hidup lagi dan berubah menjadi zombie. Gumi ingin mendekat ke arah Ryuuto, tapi dengan cepat empat peluru melesat ke arah 3 zombie tadi dan Ryuuto.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

"Gumi-chan, jangan dekati mereka. Mereka itu zombie, Ryuuto juga sudah berubah jadi zombie," ucap Piko sambil memegang pistol kesayangannya. Gumi sekarang masih _shock_, rasanya dia tidak tega kalau Ryuuto mati terbunuh tepat di hadapannya. Padahal dia baru saja bersama dengan Ryuuto, tapi…

"R—Ryuuto-kun… hiks…" isak tangis mulai terdengar dari Gumi, dia berlutut di depan mayat Ryuuto yang sudah hancur itu. "Maafkan _nee-san_ ya … hiks, hiks… Karena tidak bisa… merawatmu dengan baik, hiks…"

Piko langsung menarik tangan Gumi dan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motor. Tapi sebelumnya Piko sudah mengambil sampel darah zombie yang baru saja ia bunuh tadi dan menaruhnya dalam sebuah plastik kecil. "Ayo, Gumi. Tempat ini berbahaya, kita harus bergegas. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa membantu kita."

Gumi mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya dia tidak mau meninggalkan mayat Ryuuto itu. Tapi karena Piko sudah meminta, jadi Gumi harus mengikutinya. "_Sayonara_, Ryuuto-kun…—"

Piko segera menancapkan gasnya, Gumi duduk di belakang, dan mereka berdua segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"—untuk selamanya…"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah banyak yang berpencar dan mengambil beberapa bagian dari tubuh zombie yang mereka bunuh, salah satunya adalah darah.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Yukari saat mereka semua berkumpul di salah satu tempat yang sangat sepi dan tidak terlalu banyak zombie.

"Um... Mungkin sudah—eh, di mana Rin dan Teiru? Ah, jangan lupakan Yuki!" Nero membuka suara dan membuat semua orang di sana sadar. Miku dan Tei mulai panik karena sahabat terbaiknya tidak kunjung datang ke tempat yang telah mereka tentukan.

Yukari juga panik tetapi tetap memasang wajah kalemnya. "Dasar dua pasangan itu. Kita harus mencari mereka! Aku juga takut mereka kenapa-napa serta Yuki-chan." Lalu akhirnya Yukari dan kawan-kawan harus mencari Rin dan Teiru yang tidak kunjung datang dari tadi. Sementara Len dan Tei sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Aku harap Rin-neechan tidak apa-apa… tapi, kenapa perasaanku buruk? _

_Teiru-niichan… apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Rin-chan? Kuharap kalian berdua baik-baik saja…_

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sementara itu, keadaan Rin dan Teiru serta Yuki tidaklah bagus. Mereka dihadang oleh ratusan zombie yang kelaparan, serta ada perempuan berambut hitam dengan iris yang berbeda warna.

"Bagaimana permainannya? Enak tidak, Kagamine-chan? Sukone-kun?" Gadis berambut hitam _twintails_ dengan iris merah dan birunya menatap ke arah Rin dan Teiru serta Yuki sambil memasang seringaiannya. Yuki tidaklah sepenakut Oliver dan Ryuuto, dia sudah memegang pistol _QSZ-92_ sendiri tanpa adanya ketakutan.

Sementara Teiru dan Rin sudah kelelahan untuk melawan zombie-zombie itu. Teiru yang memakai pistol _FN 57_ dan _Beretta 92 _secara bergantian pun merasa lelah, apalagi Rin yang memakai _katana_ untuk menyerang para zombie-zombie yang menurut mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya itu? Yuki juga merasa lelah, fisiknya yang baru berumur enam tahun itu sangat menguras tenaga.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan kami, Yokune Ruko! Kenapa kaumelakukan hal ini?!" Rin berteriak dengan sangat kesal. Kenapa gadis yang bernama Yokune Ruko ini adalah pembuat keonaran di kota ini? Rin tahu kalau gadis ini sangat senang dengan segala jenis eksperimen dan sihir, tapi tidak disangka kalau dia akan membuat eksperimen dengan kelinci percobaannya itu orang-orang di kota ini?

Ruko tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak bercanda, Kagamine-chan. Aku hanya ingin menguji hasil eksperimenku saja, dan hasilnya sempurna. Tidak ada kegagalan dalam penelitianku! Seluruhnya benar!" Mata Rin memicing tajam ke arah Ruko, tangannya menggenggam erat _katana_ yang ia pegang.

"Ruko _teme_! Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan seluruh kekacauan yang kaubuat ini!" teriak Rin lalu gadis berambut _honey-blonde _itu berlari dengan kencang menuju ke arah Ruko dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menebasnya.

TRANG!

Reflek Ruko tidak kalah cepat dari Rin. Ruko langsung mengeluarkan sabit hitamnya dan menghentikan tebasan Rin. Rin mundur ke belakang sedikit, ia melihat Ruko yang menatap remeh ke arahnya. "Cuma segitukah kemampuanmu, Kagamine-chan~? Kau begitu lemah, Kagamine-chan."

"Teiru-kun! Cepat kaulari bersama Yuki-chan dan temui Yukari! Biarkan aku yang melawan Ruko sialan ini!" perintah Rin kepada Teiru. Teiru mengangguk lalu ia menggenggam tangan Yuki tapi Yuki melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Teiru. "Aku ingin bersama Rin-neechan!" Rin menoleh ke arah Yuki yang sedang bersikeras untuk bersama dirinya, berapa pun kali Teiru membujuk Yuki, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Teiru-kun! Turuti saja kemauan Yuki-chan! Aku pasti akan menjaganya!" teriak Rin lagi. Teiru menyerah dan ia segera pergi dari sana sambil membunuh para zombie-zombie yang menghadang mereka. Tinggallah Yuki dan Rin, Yuki pun membantu Rin untuk menyingkirkan zombie-zombie yang mengganggu Rin. Yuki juga menggunakan pedang, jadi jika isi peluru pistolnya habis, masih ada gantinya.

"Jahat sekali kau, Kagamine-chan~ Memanggilku 'Ruko sialan'," ucap Ruko dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Tetapi kemudian Ruko langsung memasang wajah serius dan menatap lurus ke arah Rin. "Baiklah, kita akan serius. Jangan meremehkanku, Kagamine-chan. Akulah yang mengatur semua ini. Bahkan anak kecil yang kaupanggil Yuki itu bisa kuhancurkan."

Rin membalas tatapan Ruko dengan tatapan sinis. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menguasai dunia selain _Kami-sama_, Ruko. Dan takkan kubiarkan kaumenyentuh Yuki-chan se-centi pun!" Dan pertarungan pun dimulai antara Rin dengan Ruko.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Y—Yukari-san!" Nafas Teiru terengah-engah ketika dirinya melihat Yukari dan yang lainnya sedang berada di depan gedung yang lumayan besar. Yukari menengok ke arah belakang, gadis berambut ungu itu hanya melihat Teiru seorang diri saja. Tanpa ada Yuki ataupun Rin.

Mikuo bertanya, "Ke mana Rin-chan dan Yuki-chan, Teiru-kun?" Teiru masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berlari tadi. Mikuo dan juga orang-orang yang lain ingin mendengar jawaban dari Teiru secepatnya.

"Haah... Haah... Rin-chan dan Yuki-chan sedang bertarung dengan Yokune Ruko…" kata Teiru sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata Yukari melotot ke arah Teiru, "Yokune Ruko?! Gadis berambut hitam yang sangat suka eksperimen itu 'kan?!"

"Iya," jawab Teiru pelan. Dia memainkan pisau belati yang terdapat banyak darah zombie yang ia bunuh tadi. "Dan juga Yokune sialan itulah yang membuat kekacauan di Jepang ini!" Yukari tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, begitu juga dengan Kaito, Mikuo, Nero, Piko, Yuuma, Yohio, dan Len. Tei, Miku, IA, Luka, dan Gumi juga sangat kaget. Ruko juga salah satu teman mereka, tapi kenapa dia membuat keonaran yang sangat besar seperti ini?

"Cih, kenapa si Ruko itu bisa begini?!" IA nampak tidak percaya. Biasanya Ruko sangat baik dan polos di hadapan mereka, tidak biasanya Ruko berbuat jahat. Di sekolah saja, Ruko itu sangat pintar dan sopan. Ini jauh di luar pikiran IA.

Mayu dan Miku juga ikut-ikutan memikir. Apakah Ruko ada dendam pribadi? Atau apa? Yukari menghela nafas, "Kita akan mengurus itu nanti. Secepatnya kita harus menemukan vaksin itu dengan sampel tubuh-tubuh zombie yang telah kalian bawa. Mungkin di dalam gedung itu ada sesuatu yang bisa kita pergunakan." Yukari pun berlari ke dalam gedung itu diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Di gedung ini gelap sekali," komentar Mayu setelah mereka semua masuk ke dalam gedung yang ditemukan oleh Yukari tadi. Maka, mereka memakai senter yang secara kebetulan dibawa oleh Yohio. (Mereka mendapatkannya setelah mengobok-obok tas Yohio.)

"Iya... Dan ruangan ini sangat dingin, brrr…" ucap Miku sambil memegang kedua tangannya. Yukari sih tenang-tenang saja, ia sudah memakai jaket. Kalau Kaito tidak usah ditanya, ke mana pun dan di mana pun si laki-laki biru ini berada, pasti ia memakai syal yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kaito, dia sedang berbicara dengan Luka, teman masa kecilnya.

Kaito memandang langit-langit yang berwarna hitam menggunakan senternya. "Ah, keingat masa kecil…" saat Kaito berkata seperti itu, Luka jadi teringat masa kecil antara dia dengan Kaito. Dulu Kaito sangat takut sekali dengan yang namanya kegelapan sampai-sampai Luka terus mengejeknya.

Luka tertawa pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kaito. "Ahahaha, kau masih mengingatnya. Itu hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku." Wajah Kaito memunculkan semburat merah, yang kemudian Kaito tutup dengan syalnya. Miku yang menatap kedekatan Kaito dan Luka itu 'kan tersenyum miris. _Kaito-kun 'kan… cinta pertamaku… ya, sebelum ada Luka-chan… Tapi itu dulu…_

"Miku-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo setelah melihat arah pandangan Miku yang meredup. Setelah Mikuo melihat ke mana arah pandangan mata Miku, dia melihat Miku memandangi punggung Kaito dan Luka yang tertawa bersama. "Ada apa dengan Kaito, Miku-chan?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kuo-kun. Sungguh." Karena biasanya Miku sering tersenyum ceria, itu membuat Mikuo langsung percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku. Walau di hati Mikuo masih menyimpan curiga, tapi dia langsung tepis kecurigaan tersebut.

SIIIINGG!

Mereka membuka sebuah pintu yang agak besar karena pintu itu yang menghalangi mereka untuk berjalan. Saat mereka membuka pintu itu, yang mereka lihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah tua dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya.

"_Maa, maa_, pahlawan kita sudah datang rupanya~" kata gadis berambut merah tua yang dikuncir _pony-tail_ itu dengan seringaian. Di sampingnya terdapat IA yang sedang tergantung di atas danau zombie-zombie dalam posisi terikat.

"IA!" teriak Mayu dan Tei bersamaan, kemudian mereka berdua menatap ke arah gadis bersurai merah tua itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap IA?!"

"Sebelumnya mari kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Cynthia Uronova Lathy atau disingkat dengan CUL. Kalian bisa memanggilku CUL saja." ucap gadis bersurai merah tua itu—CUL—dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "Aku menangkap IA tanpa sepengetahuan kalian! Aku hebat 'kan?! Dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kalian menelusuri gedung ini lebih lanjut!"

Mayu menggeram, dipegangnya kapak kesukaannya itu dengan erat. "Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak bisa menghalangi kami!" CUL bersiul-siul, kemudian datanglah beberapa puluh zombie yang menghadang mereka. Itu membuat mereka jadi siaga dan memegang senjata-senjata mereka.

CUL menyeringai, kemudian menunjuk ke arah pisau pemotong yang telah diikat untuk memotong tali yang mengikat IA. "Kuberi kalian kemudahan. Jika kalian menang melawanku dan zombie-zombie ini, teman kalian akan kubebaskan. Jika kalian kalah, teman kalian akan jatuh dalam lautan zombie-zombie yang kelaparan ini~ Hm, kalian tahu apa hasilnya 'kan? Kebetulan zombie-zombie ini berbeda sama zombie-zombie yang kalian lawan."

Muncul sebuah perempatan di kepala Tei. Dia mengeluarkan _FN-FNP 45_ miliknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kaumenyakiti IA. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh dari ini!"

DOR!

Tei menembakkan pistolnya ke arah zombie-zombie yang mulai bergerak ke arahnya. Nero dan Mayu mengeluarkan kombinasi serangan. Nero menggunakan _katana_, sementara Mayu menggunakan kapak. Seluruh zombie pun tumbang, menyisakan CUL yang berdiri sendirian di sana.

"Ahahaha~ Sepertinya kalian gampang sekali membunuh seluruh zombie-zombie itu~" CUL tertawa sebentar. Lalu, matanya dimicingkan ke arah Teiru. "Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini! Dan Yokune-sama pasti akan memberikanku bayaran yang banyak!"

SLAP!

Teiru langsung menampar CUL tanpa aba-aba, membuat semua orang yang di sana terpaku. Teiru menggeram kecil, "Apakah yang dipikiranmu itu hanya uang?! Kau itu orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui! Kauhanya diperalat sama sama Yokune Ruko!"

CUL memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit saat ditampar oleh Teiru, sehingga menimbulkan warna merah. Tei yang sebagai adiknya Teiru saja tidak pernah melihat Teiru menampar seorang perempuan, baru kali ini dia melihat laki-laki bersurai _silver_ ini menampar seorang perempuan. Perempuan! CUL mendecak sebal, langsung saja dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke wajah Teiru, tapi bisa dihindari Teiru dengan mudah.

"K—kau… Kau takkan bisa menang melawanku!" CUL menyerang dengan cara membabi buta ke arah Teiru, tapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Teiru. Teiru mencoba menendang CUL, tetapi juga bisa dihindari oleh CUL. Kekuatan mereka berdua itu imbang. Tapi lebih kelihatan kalau Teiru itu lebih hebat soal menyerang, tetapi lemah dalam soal kecepatan. Kalau CUL itu sebaliknya.

"T—Teiru…" Len terpaku melihat keberanian Teiru untuk melawan CUL yang notabenenya adalah seorang perempuan. Apakah Teiru mempunyai hubungan dengan Ruko? Len tidak pernah tahu urusan orang lain dan Len juga tidak mau tahu. Tetapi, mungkin kejadian satu ini akan jadi beda. "…kau kuat."

"Melihat kau yang kuat seperti ini. Yokune-sama pasti bangga kepadamu~ Harusnya Yokune-sama yang memilikimu, bukannya gadis busuk berambut kuning madu itu!" CUL berkata dengan berbagai nada. Kalimat terakhir Teiru merasa tersinggung karena ia secara tidak langsung mengejek Rin. Dengan cepat Teiru langsung saja menembak CUL yang sedang lengah dengan _FN 57_nya tepat di perut, sehingga membuat darah CUL muncrat keluar.

"U—Ukh… A—Apa yang kaulakukan?!" CUL memegangi perutnya yang berdarah karena ditembak oleh Teiru. Teiru masih tidak mengeluarkan emosi apapun, lelaki bersurai _silver_ ini hanya menatap datar ke arah luka di perut CUL yang ia buat. Kemudian dia tembak lagi di bagian kaki yang membuat CUL menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaarrgghhh—!" Rasa sakitnya langsung menyebar ketika CUL mendapatkan dua luka sekaligus. Dirinya tidak bisa bertarung lagi, dia hanya menatap Teiru dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. "K—kenapa kau—"

"Kau hanya pengganggu." ucap Teiru datar. "Kau hanya musuh kami. Memihak kepada Yokune pastilah musuh kami. Dan kau juga sudah menculik IA-san. Jadi sepantasnya aku menembakmu. Kau hanya perlu **mati**." Teiru memberikan penekanan pada kata 'mati' yang membuat pupil CUL melebar.

"_N-nani_?! K—kau t—tidak ingat a—a—aku…?" Nada CUL sama sekali tidak bercanda. Rasa sakit yang berada di perut dan kakinya membuatnya susah untuk berbicara, paling sebentar lagi kematian akan datang kepadanya. Tinggal menghitung menit, dan semuanya selesai!

Teiru menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. "Tidak." Dan itu membuat hati CUL mencelos. Sakit. CUL menatap ke arah lantai tempatnya duduk. _Inikah sakitnya dilupakan oleh teman masa kecil…? Sakit… Kau benar-benar melupakanku ya, Teiru-kun…?_

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ada urusan lagi sini. Nero, Yohio, tolong bantu aku melepaskan tali yang mengikat IA-san." ujar Teiru. Nero dan Yohio langsung membantunya untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh IA. Secara perlahan-lahan, IA langsung turun dan menjauhi lautan zombie-zombie kelaparan itu. Setelah IA berhasil dilepas, IA langsung memeluk Yohio.

"Yohio-kun… Hiks, hiks… Aku sangat takut…" ucap IA sambil sesegukan. Yohio mengelus rambut IA pelan sambil berkata, "Jangan menangis, IA-chan… Aku ada selalu untukmu." Perkataan itulah yang membuat IA makin menangis dengan suara yang kencang.

"Ara~ Ara~ Jangan asyik-asyiknya seperti itu~ Kita harus menelusuri gedung ini~ Tadi kata CUL kita tidak boleh menelusuri gedung ini lebih lanjut, berarti pasti ada sesuatu dong~" kata Piko sambil memegang _gun uzi_nya. Semuanya terdiam. Yang dikatakan oleh Piko memang ada benarnya, kalau tidak ada apa-apa di gedung ini, kenapa CUL mesti melarang?

Yuuma langsung semangat. Semangatnya naik jika ada hal yang berbau misteri seperti ini. "Sepertinya seru dan menarik! Ayo kita telusuri gedung ini!" Luka menggandeng tangan Yuuma. Nero menggandeng tangan Mayu, Kaito menggandeng tangan Yukari, Mikuo menggandeng tangan Miku, Yohio menggandeng tangan IA, Len menggandeng tangan Tei, dan Piko menggandeng tangan Gumi. Sementara Teiru? Ah, dia lebih memilih berada di depan sendiri.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rin dan Ruko masih terus bertarung. Pertarungan mereka sangat sengit dan masih belum ada yang terluka karena kekuatan mereka seimbang.

"Akhir-akhirnya pasti aku yang akan menang," kata Ruko dengan penuh percaya diri. Rin mendecih dengan suara yang agak kencang, sengaja. Rin menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah dada Ruko tapi masih bisa dihindari.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Ruko_-teme_. _Teme. Teme. Teme. Teme._" Rin menyebutkan nama Ruko dengan _teme _yang membuat Ruko kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ada orang yang memanggil kita dengan _teme_? "Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya."

Ruko mengayunkan sabitnya dan mencoba menyerang Rin secara horizontal karena kemungkinan besar akan terkena bagian perut. Tapi tentu saja berkat tubuh Rin yang kecil, jadi bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Sekarang gantian Rin yang menyerang Ruko dengan sayatan-sayatan gabungan vertikal dan horizontal.

Lengan Ruko sedikit mengenai _katana_ Rin sehingga lengannya menjadi ada goresan dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Kautahu? Semua orang mempunyai _dark side_ 'kan?" Ruko menanyai Rin dengan pertanyaan yang amat sangat biasa.

"Ya," jawab Rin pelan. Dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan Ruko sekarang. Dia hanya ingin mengalahkan Ruko sekarang, mengambil vaksinnya, dan memberikannya kepada orang-orang agar tidak terkena virus zombie-zombie itu. "Semua orang pasti tahu."

"Begitu," jeda. Dan kemudian terdengar suara tertawa yang tidak biasa dari Ruko. "…Aku bisa membangkitkan _dark side_ loh~ Kalau mau aku bisa membangkitkan _dark side_mu~" Rin yang sebenarnya tidak mudah percaya dengan sihir ataupun kegiatan supernatural seperti itu hanya membuang muka. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar walau aslinya dia penasaran dengan kekuatan Ruko yang aslinya. Rin juga penasaran apa motif Ruko untuk menjangkiti seluruh penduduk dengan penemuan eksperimennya dan mengubah seluruh penduduk menjadi zombie? Membayangkan makhluk itu saja sudah membuat Rin mual, apalagi berhadapan langsung dengan mereka?

"Aku tidak percaya, kau hanya ingin menakut-nakuti 'kan? Aku tidak percaya seluruh bualan busukmu itu!" balas Rin dengan suara yang tajam. Dipegangnya _katana_ itu dengan erat, memandang Ruko yang sedang mengeluarkan seringaian.

Ruko tersenyum. Di tangannya terdapat cahaya-cahaya berwarna hitam yang bentuknya kecil. "Baiklah~ Jika kau tidak mau percaya~ Aku akan membangkitkan _dark side_mu dan membuatnya menjadi pengikutku~" Mata Rin terbelalak, kenapa Ruko bisa melakukan sihir? Ini dunianya 'kan? Jepang 'kan? Mana ada yang namanya sihir? Itu hanyalah cerita dongeng-dongeng biasa saja!

"Bersiaplah!" Ruko mengarahkan cahaya-cahaya kecil itu ke arah Rin. Setelah itu, Ruko menembakkan cahaya-cahaya berwarna hitam itu ke arah Rin. Rin sudah pasrah dan menutup matanya karena cahaya-cahaya berwarna hitam itu sudah mendekatinya.

PLAASHHH!

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rin membuka matanya dengan takut-takut. Dan saat iris _azure_ Rin terbuka, Rin sangat terkejut karena ia melihat Yuki yang berdiri di depannya dan sedang melindunginya dengan membuatkannya … _kekkai_?

"Yo, Rin-neechan tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku takut kalau Rin-neechan kena sihir kegelapannya Ruko," kata Yuki dengan cengirannya. Kemudian ia menghilangkan _kekkai _itu karena sudah merasa cahaya-cahaya kegelapan yang dibentuk oleh Ruko telah hilang. Yuki kembali menatap ke arah Ruko, pistol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya juga sudah dibuang karena pelurunya sudah habis tak bersisa. "Ruko, hentikan semua ini!"

Ruko menatap remeh ke arah Yuki. "Haruskah aku melawan seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun? Ini merupakan hal yang gampang untukku." Yuki tidak suka, dirinya merasa sangat direndahkan oleh Ruko. Yuki pun langsung memunculkan sebuah es di kaki Ruko dengan mantra yang telah ia ucapkan duluan.

Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pertama, ia mendapati banyak zombie-zombie yang berkeliaran di sini. Kedua, ia melihat Ruko yang bisa mengeluarkan sihir. Ketiga, dia melihat anak yang ditolongnya itu bisa melakukan sihir. Sebenarnya ini dunia apa?

"Ini bukan dunia yang asli, Rin-neechan. Ini hanyalah dunia buatan Ruko—ah, bukan… 'orang itu' yang membuatnya. Secara tak sadar Rin-neechan sudah masuk ke dalam dunia'nya' saat zombie-zombie itu menyerang sekolah Rin-neechan. Makanya Rin-neechan hanya melihat teman-teman Rin-neechan dan Rin-neechan sendiri yang ada di sana." jelas Yuki dengan panjang lebar. Dia melanjutkan penyerangan dengan Ruko yang sekarang mengeluarkan elemen api.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu semuanya, Yuki-chan?" tanya Rin yang sekarang sedang diam melihat Yuki yang sedang bertarung dengan Ruko. Yuki melihat ke arah Rin lalu berkata, "Aku ini hanya boneka saja. Ryuuto-kun sudah tidak ada. Tinggal aku dan Oliver-kun saja yang bertahan." Yuki merapalkan mantra lagi dan kini angin topan langsung datang dan menghembus Ruko sehingga Ruko terpental jauh selama tiga meter.

"Rin-neechan ayo _warp_!" ajak Yuki sambil menarik tangan Rin. Yuki langsung merapalkan mantra dan akhirnya mereka berdua langsung menghilang.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!" Rin dan Yuki berteriak dengan sangat kencang saat mereka terjatuh dan sekarang mereka mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit. Yuki mendarat dengan punggung yang menyentuh tanah duluan, sementara Rin jatuh yang mendarat itu pantatnya duluan.

"Ouch, _ittai_…" Rin meringis kesakitan. Kesakitan yang Yuki terima tidak berlangsung lama, dia sudah sembuh dan Yuki langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rin. Rin langsung menerimanya.

Rin menengok ke arah sekitarnya. Tampak relief-relief dan bingkai-bingkai foto yang terlihat kuno. "Di mana ini, Yuki-chan?" Yuki yang berjalan dengan sangat tenang, Rin yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun mengikuti ke mana Yuki akan membawanya.

"Teman-temanmu ada di gedung ini. Berhati-hatilah. Banyak jebakan di sini." ucap Yuki pelan. Mendengar kata teman-teman, membuat Rin jadi semangat lagi. Yes, dia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan Teiru-kun-nya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Teiru, semenjak tadi Rin hampir melupakannya sejak bertarung dengan Ruko. Padahal Rin mengira Ruko adalah bos terakhirnya, ternyata ucapan Ruko itu adalah bohong, cuma untuk menakut-nakuti. Yuki juga tidak mengatakan nama bos yang membuat mereka semua terperangkap dalam dunia palsu ini.

"Di tempat ini. Emosi yang berlebihan dapat memicu keluarnya _dark side_. Hati-hati." ujar Yuki. Rin mengangguk mengerti. "Dan jangan bersuara, di sini banyak sekali zombie. Bersuara sedikit saja, itu sudah mengundang mereka ke sini. Hati-hati Rin-neechan."

Rin merasa dirinya seperti lebih rendah daripada Yuki. Yuki 6 tahun, sementara dirinya itu 15 tahun. Beda 9 tahun loh, tapi Yuki yang lebih mengerti segalanya. Hah, sepertinya Rin mesti berguru kepada Yuki.

"Rin-chan…?" Sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Rin. Setelah Rin menengok ke belakang, yang dia lihat adalah gadis berambut _cream_ dengan model pakaian _gothic lolita_. "Rin-chan 'kan?"

"Mayu-chan? Ternyata kau berada di sini. Ke mana yang lain?" Rin berbalik bertanya. Tangan Rin yang sebelah kanan memegang tangan Yuki agar Yuki tidak hilang. Mayu lalu menjawab, "Aku kehilangan jejak dengan teman-temanku. Padahal tadi aku sudah berpegangan erat dengan Nero-kun… Aku mengedipkan mataku, tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang. Aku juga sempat dikejar-kejar beberapa zombie yang menurutku … agak beda dari yang biasanya…"

"Jadi sudah dimulai…" gumam Yuki pelan. Rin dan Mayu langsung menoleh ke arah Yuki dengan tatapan bingung. "Dimulai apanya, Yuki-tan?"

Yuki mulai menjelaskan. "'Orang itu' sudah memulai permainannya. Ketika kita mengedipkan mata kita, semuanya jadi menghilang." Mayu dan Rin bergidik ngeri. Jadinya, sekarang Mayu memegangi tangan Rin dan Rin memegangi tangan Yuki. Posisinya adalah Mayu-Rin-Yuki.

"Uhm… _Ano_ Rin-chan…" panggil Mayu. "Ya?" Rin menjawab sambil berjalan. Terjadilah keheningan… Mayu sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya apakah ia harus memberitahukannya kepada Rin atau tidak. Sementara Rin dan Yuki masih diam-diam saja, jalan dengan tanpa suara.

"Sifat Teiru… Jadi agak aneh… Lebih pendiam dari biasanya… Saat ditanya sesuatu, dia malah tidak menjawab…" Rin menoleh ke arah Mayu dengan tatapan horror. Seolah-olah arti tatapannya adalah 'kenapa-dengan-Teiru-kun-KU?' Mayu mengangkat bahunya. "Setelah bertarung dengan orang yang bernama CUL jadi begitu."

Sekarang giliran Yuki yang menoleh ke arah Mayu. "Teiru-niichan dengan CUL-neechan bertengkar, eh?" Yuki sedikit menunduk ketika menyebutkan nama CUL.

"Eh? Kautahu sesuatu Yuki-chan?" tanya Rin. Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. "I—itu… CUL-neechan 'kan teman masa kecilnya Teiru-niichan sebelum Teiru-niichan itu…"

"Teiru-kun kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?!" Rin semakin tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Yuki yang menyangkutpautkan Teiru. Jadi dari dulu Yuki itu sudah kenal dengan Teiru?

"…sebelum Teiru-niichan menjadi Teiru-niichan 'yang lain'…" ucap Yuki lirih. Mayu dan Rin tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apa maksudnya perkataan Yuki? Apa? Apa?! Rin sama sekali masih pusing, rasanya tidak terlalu bisa menerima hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kyaaaa—" teriakan dari Mayu membuat Rin dan Yuki menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mayu. Ada zombie yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan jalan yang lambat. Tapi tunggu dulu… Sepertinya mereka kenal dengan zombie itu…

Mata Rin, Mayu, dan Yuki membulat. Dada mereka terasa sakit ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi zombie saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Rin sambil mempersiapkan _katana_nya. Sementara Mayu sudah menyiapkan kapaknya dan Yuki sudah mempersiapkan sihirnya. "Dia…"

Zombie itu tidak merespon apapun. Dia hanya diam sambil memegang sebuah _gun uzi_ di tangan kanannya. Menatap kosong ke arah mereka bertiga.

"…P—Piko/Piko-kun/Piko-niichan?"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Mwahahahahaha! Akhirnya to be continued! Udahlah, Rei sudah nulis dengan _words_ yang banyak XD

Sepertinya cerita ini menjurus ke supernatural ya~ Tenang saja, tema utama masih tentang zombie!AU kok. Walau Rei merasa cerita ini sudah sedikit melenceng…

Balas review…

**Fuyukaze Mahou: **

Ahaha, tahu nih TeiruRin… Asik-asiknya pacaran. Lihat keadaan! *kanluyangbuatauthor!*. Ohoho.. Otak Rin memang 'agak' sedikit pintar, makanya dia tahu…

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, Fuyukaze-san!

**martinachristy54:**

Hm... Memang sedikit sih diambil, tapi tenang saja, ceritanya sudah beda kok. *nunjuk chapter atas* Rei juga sudah lihat komik Highschool of the Dead X3

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, Martinachristy-san!

**Hikari Kengo:**

Begitu ya… *manggut-manggut* Baiklah, Rei akan sedikit merubahkan pembunuhan zombienya X3 Terima kasih infonya *ojigi*

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, Kengo-san!

**YamaHito:**

*twitch* *twitch* Maksudmu apa zombienya mirip authornya...? -_-" Sungguh, aku beda jauh sama zombienya XD

Rin dapat _katana_ ya nemu di jalan XD. Ohoho, ini semua pairing kesukaanku, terutama TeiruRin. Jangan protes, YamaHito-kun~ XD

Yandere? Ohoho *plak*, oke dehm Lihat saja di chapter-chapter mendatang.. Stay tune saja. 'Kan yang yandere di sini banyak tuh. *nunjuk Teiru, Tei, dan Mayu* XD

Okelah, jangan panggil nama asli... Senjata yang meledak? _Granat_? XD

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, YamaHito-kun / YamaHito-nyan *plak* *dibom*

**Ryuuka Mikan:**

*nyumpel mulut Mikan-chin* Sudah Mikan-chin, sudah…

Rei tak tahu itu anime apa. XD *plak* Ficnya keren? _Arigatooouuuuu_, Mikan-chiiiinn~ XD *slap*

Slash?! OwO Mikan-chin demam? *plakked* Rei lagi malas buat pair slash XD Demennya AkaKuro di fandom sebelah *kicked* *dibuang* Rei 'kan cuma rencana…

Udah Mikan-chin… Kau sudah copy kalimat itu loh jadi double XD. Tenang saja, TeiruRin itu 'kan yang terutama, jadi lebih banyak. Tapi kalau lemon jangaaann! Rei masih belum cukup umur! Kalau gore boleh XD *maksudnya apa nih?*

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, Mikan-chin!

**aiko yuuki:**

Halo juga Aiko-san ^^ Benarkah? _Arigatou_… Iya, Rei juga suka banget sama yang un-mainstream X3

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini! Dan juga terima kasih sudah mau mem-fav dan follow cerita ini, Aiko-san ^^

**Zalfa26:**

Sesuai permintaan Zalfa-san, ada yang berubah jadi zombie tapi nggak jadi raksasa XD *plak* Maaf kalau telat updatenya… *membungkuk*

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, Zalfa-san.

**Richie Melnynakine:**

Kalau ini asli, Rei benar-benar sudah takut. Kalau Rei bayangin zombie saja sudah ngeri, apalagi ngelihat betulan. *bergidik ngeri*

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, Richie-san.

**CelestyaRegalyana:**

Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Rei ini, Regacchi.

Itulah sesi balas reviewnya. Menurut kalian pairing yang perlu dibanyakin (selain TeiruRin) apa? XD Soalnya idenya yang dapat kebanyakan TeiruRin *slapped*

Maaf kalau Rei telat update. Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan flame dengan senang hati! ^^

Mind to review, _minna-san_?


End file.
